First Date
by Twiharddiehard16
Summary: This is my third fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. It's my view on how i thought chuck and blair's first would have went.
1. Chapter 1: Getting ready

**First Date**

**Summary: ****I love Chuck and Blair's relationship this season, but I wished they'd showed their first date on the show. So I decided to write up what I think would be how their first date went**

**Author's Note:**** I don't own Chuck, Blair, or Gossip Girl. If I did the storylines would be much better, but I don't, Josh Schwartz and the CW does.**

"_I love you too," _**Blair woke up with a smile on her face. Those words were all Blair can think about for the past few days. Chuck had finally said those three words to her and now they can be together. She has never been this happy. Not even with Nate. All she could think about was Chuck. Today would be their first date and Blair couldn't help but be nervous about it. After a few more minutes, Blair got up and went to get ready for their date. It wasn't until 7:00, but she just couldn't help herself. She wanted this night to be perfect. "What to wear," Blair thought to herself as she went to her closet to pick out a dress for the occasion. **

**She didn't want to look like she did any other day. She wanted to dress in the most gorgeous dress she had and go out with the man she loves. After a while of going through her closet and criticizing her many clothes, Blair finally chose the perfect outfit. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:35. "Ugh!" she thought, "when will it be 7:00?!" She was so anxious to go on her first date with Chuck. So she decided to have some lunch and then watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to make time go by.**

**Hours later, Blair woke up to the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She picked it up to see that she had 2 missed calls from Serena. Blair dialed up Serena's number, hoping to speak with her best friend before her date. Also to apologize for missing her calls. "Hello?" Serena asked. "Hey S , it's me," Blair replied. "Oh hey B!" Serena said, "just wanted to call up and see how your summer's going so far. Why didn't you answer my calls before. Were you Chuck, you know, doing it again?"**

"**Oh, no we weren't," Blair told her, "I was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and I guess I sort of fell asleep." "O, never mind then about what I said before," Serena said, "so how's your summer with Chuck going so far?" "It's great," Blair said, "actually we're going on our first date tonight." "That's great B!" Serena exclaimed, "what time are you guys going out?" "At 7:00," Blair said, "Chuck's going to pick me up from my house. I'm a little nervous though. I've never been on a date with Chuck Bass before." "I'm sure everything will be fine Blair." Serena said. "What time did you say you guys were meeting Chuck to go on your date?" Serena suddenly asked. "At 7:00," Blair said, "why?" "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this B, but it's 6:00!" Serena shrieked, "don't you have to get ready?!" Blair turned around to look at the clock and saw that, for once, her friend was right. "OMG!" Blair said, "it is 6:00! Okay sorry S but I gotta go and get ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you how it went." "Bye B," Serena said, "have fun!" "Bye S, all you tomorrow." Blair said, then she hung up her phone and went up to her room to get dress.**

_**45 minutes later**_

"**Miss Blair," Blair heard Dorota say, "Mr. Chuck is here." "Tell him I'll be right there Dorota!" Blair called back. She put on the finishing touches of her makeup, grabbed her coat and her purse, and went downstairs to meet up with Chuck. As Blair walked down the stairs she started to get those butterflies in her stomach again. **_**Damn those butterflies **_**Blair thought. The butterflies instantly stopped fluttering when she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Chuck. He was wearing a black suite with a black bowtie and he was wearing the biggest grin on his face. "You look breathtaking," he told her as she walked up to him and he kissed her hand. She was wearing a black Dolce & Gabbana dress that was open I the front, had short sleeves, and had two butterflies at the right side at the top of the dress. "Thanks," she told him, "you don't look too bad yourself." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. "We should get going," he told her. He took her hand and they left the penthouse to start what would be the greatest night of their lives. **

**A/N: That's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be their date. I might make this a three-shot. I'll try to update a new chapter either by tonight or tomorrow. Please read and review! **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, but I wasn't able to upload today. But I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Please wait a little while longer.**

**Also, give me some ideas on what should happen on Chuck and Blair's first date. Opinions are welcomed. **

**Daniella**


	3. Chapter 2: On the way

**First Date **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry I didn't update like I said, I wasn't so good and plus I was busy with the holiday. But anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"**When will we get there?" Blair asked Chuck. "Soon Blair," Chuck told her, "just a little while longer." They were in Chuck's limo on their way to their date and Blair didn't know where they going. "Hmpf," Blair said, "okay, but just letting you know, I really don't like it when I don't know where I'm going." "Well I'm sure you can withstand it for a few more minutes Waldorf," Chuck told her. Blair was really getting anxious and wanted to know where they were going tonight. After all, it is their first date. **_If he wont tell me then I'll have to get him to tell me _**Blair thought. "Chuck," Blair said in a seductive tone, "why don't you be a good little Bass and tell me where we're going. I'll make it worth your while. We are in your limo after all. Remember what happened in here?" As Blair was saying this she was climbing onto Chuck's lap, kissing him passionately. Chuck really was having a hard time resisting her. He wanted to take right there, but he had to be brave and hold off until after their date. "Well, uh, Blair," Chuck said, stuttering, "that sounds really nice, really it does. But you'll just have to wait til later." "Fine," Blair said crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm sorry," Chuck told her. Blair didn't give him a response and Chuck started to feel regretful for what he did. "I don't want our first date to start off like this, so just wait til after okay?" Chuck said, "please?" Blair sighed and turned to face him. She couldn't say no to him and he was right. This is their first date and shouldn't start with them fighting. "Okay," she told him, "I'll wait." "Well, actually, you don't," Chuck said. "What?" Blair asked. "We're here" he told her, "it seems that our little argument made the time pass by." Blair was so relieved that their little fight was over and now she'd know where they were going. As Arthur came around to open the limo door, Chuck stopped him from opening the door and took something out of his pocket. "Here," he told Blair, "put this on." Blair looked at his hand and saw there was a red blindfold in it. "Oh no," Blair told him, "you're not blindfolding me! Anyways we're here and plus I cant stand the curiosity any longer." "Just put it on for two minutes," Chuck said, "and then there will be no more surprises." Blair took the blindfold and looked up at him, "promise?" she asked him. "Promise," Chuck said. She put the blindfold on and was led out of the limo. "Just hold my hand and follow my voice," Chuck told her. Blair nodded and took his hand. As they walked Blair got butterflies in her stomach again. **_I'm acting silly _**Blair thought **_just breath. I can do this. _**Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Chuck stop walking and heard him say "okay, Blair, we're here. You can take off the blindfold now. Blair took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her………**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I said the date would be in this chapter, but I wanted to show them on their way to their date and Blair's thoughts. I'll try to update by either tonight or tomorrow night. Sorry about not updating in a while, but I'll update on time this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was pretty short. Read and review. I'll probably make this into a short story, but that might happen if I get some more reviews, so it's up to you guys!!! Oh and by the way, Happy Holidays to all of you!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Date Part 1

**First Date**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. It's the first part of their date. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Blair took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her……._

**Right in front of Blair was a terrace that had a canopy of flowers, a pianist playing tunes on a piano, and a beautiful candlelit dinner. Blair was speechless and couldn't make any words come out of her mouth. After a few minutes of silence Chuck spoke up, "do you like it? If you don't it's okay, we can go somewhere else if you'd like." "No," Blair told him, "actually, it's perfect. I love you." "I love you too," Chuck replied, leaning in to kiss her, "now let's begin our date shall we?" Chuck led her to their table and sat down in his seat. **

**The waiter came and pulled out Blair's seat and she sat down. "One bottle of your finest champagne," Chuck told the waiter. As the waiter left Blair couldn't help but look around her. This place was beautiful and she knew right then that this date would be perfect. "Where are we?" Blair asked Chuck. "We are at Daniel" Chuck told her. "Daniel?!" Blair asked surprised, "as in Daniel Boulud?" Chuck just replied by giving her a nod with a big smirk on his face. "How did you ever manage to get a reservation?" Blair asked. Daniel was the finest French restaurant in New York and it's really hard to get reservations. Even Nate couldn't get a reservation to eat here when they were going out. "What could I say," Chuck told her, "I'm Chuck Bass." Blair couldn't help but smile. **_He really can do anything _**Blair thought, **_and that's why I love him_**. "What?" Chuck asked her. "Oh nothing," Blair said, "I was just thinking about how much I love you." She leaned over the table and kissed him. The waiter came and brought them champagne and then they ordered their dinner. Chuck held up his glass and said, "to a new beginning." "To a new beginning," Blair agreed and touched her glass to his. **

"**How was the food?" Chuck asked Blair. "Delicious," Blair replied, "no wonder this is the finest French restaurant in New York." They both had eaten the 'Duo of Dry Aged Black Angus Beef' (A/N: it's a red wine braised short rib. I got it from the menu online) and for dessert they ate the 'Manjari Chocolate Mousse.' "Come," Chuck said, getting up from the table and extending his hand to her, "let's dance." Blair took his hand and let him lead her to the edge of the terrace and the pianist started to play music. They danced slowly together, never letting go of each other. "So," Chuck asked Blair, "what do you think of the date so far?" "It's like a dream come true," Blair told him, "I wish we hadn't waited so long to get together. I now know what I've been missing out on." "Well we're together now," Chuck said, "and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." "You already do" she said. They kissed passionately and continued dancing under the stars, with their hands intertwined over their hearts and Blair's head on Chuck chest.**

**After a while they stopped dancing and left the restaurant. "Well that was a great first date," Blair told Chuck in the limo after they left the restaurant, "and hopefully there will be many more to come. I had great time." "Oh the date's not over yet," Chuck said chuckling. "What?" Blair said. "This was the first part of the date," he told her, "we're on our way to the second." Blair was surprised and the butterflies started to flutter again in her stomach. "It's not as long of a wait as before," Chuck told her, "we'll be there shortly." Blair nodded and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, ready for the next part of the night. **

**A/N: Well, there's the first part of their date. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I'm quite disappointed though with the lack of reviews. I'm hoping to get more if I'm going to continue writing this story. Please update! Any thoughts or opinions are welcomed. BTW, Happy Holidays! I'll try to have chapter 4 up by tomorrow. **


	5. Author's Note

**First Date**

**A/N: Sorry but this isn't another chapter, but it's an author's note. I've decided to delay the update of this story until I get at least ****10 ****reviews. I'm a beginner and this is my first multi chapter story on fan fiction. If I made any mistakes please feel free to point them out so I can fix it. I'm not trying to sound needy, but I really want reviews and I enjoy writing fan fictions. So as I said before, please update!!!!!! I'll keep checking for reviews. I already have chapter 4 written so all that is left are the reviews. Also feel free to read my other stories: 'Fights and Proposals' , and it's sequel 'Telling Eleanor.'**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
